Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Thirty-Three
Castle of Legends: Darren sighed as he pushed the button on the soda dispenser. He was tired from a long day at the Cove with Alex and all he wanted to do was go collapse in bed while Alex was off at class, but first, he wanted a drink. He picked the soda can up and opened it, taking a sip. He sighed with relief "At least the soda's in the Monster Realms are the same in the Human World, everybody loves pepsi it seems" He chuckled and took three long gulps of the pepsi. "Hey" Darren nearly choked on his drink, he spit up and looked behind him, Diana stood, leaning against the soda dispenser, looking at him. She wore a white dress that was pretty much a shift...and it didn't help that it was see through "Umm...hey" Darren looked away from her, looking along the rows of Dorm rooms in this dorm building, looking for his. "Darren, can i ask you a favor?" Diana asked, throwing her body forward so it was pressed against his arm, Darren flinched and stepped back "W-What is it?" Even though Diana's telepathic charms didn't work on him, there was still some part of him that was weak for her. "Come to my dorm and help me move my dresser? I got a new one shipped from home and now i need to move the old one....i was thinking, since your a half vampire, if you could just carry it for me?" Darren stared, Diana had thrown herself at him, pulled him into her bed, but she had never asked a favor of him "Sure...i guess" Darren threw the empty can into the trash and followed Diana to her dorm. At leastwhat she said about the new Dresser was correct, an oak dresser stood at the foot of the bed, it did look new. "Okay, first move the old dresser off into the corner, just over there" She pointed and Darren nodded, moving up to her old dresser and putting his hands on te side, with a heave he pushed, the dresser moved smoothly along the carpet to the corner and once again Darren marvelled at how stronger he was since he had turned. Diana whistled...and then she picked a plastic pack with blood inside out of her dres, a straw sticking out the hole at the top. Darren stiffened as he smelt the fresh aroma while she drank...Human blood and not animal blood. "You want some?" she asked, bitting down on the stem of the straw with her teeth. Darren stepped back "Please...put that away" Diana laughed and then took a drink, she then stuck her tongue out...her tongue was red with the blood "Go on Darren...it must be bad, drinking foul animal blood....come and have a taste of the good vampire life" Darren flattened himself against the wall "I shouldn't have come...your trying to seduce me again" "Would i do something like that Darren?" She was pressed against him, her slender arms around his neck "Go on...its just a litte blood" she leaned forward and licked his lips, Darren's eyes widened as he tasted it, the human blood...it was delicious. And then he was french kissing her, sucking on her tongue, drinking the sweet, sweet blood. Diana moaned, running her fingers down his spine, but Darren didn't nootice, he kept sucking and sucking until Diana broke apart to grab the blood pack, she then slid some of the blood along her neck and Darren pounced on it, kissing and licking her neck, rewarded with small gasps of pleasure from Diana. "What the hell?!" Darren's eyes shot up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face covered in blood, his eyes blood red...and Alex, staring horrorfied from the door. Category:The Blood Trilogy